


Kuroken Week Day 1 - Varsity Blues

by teddy_parade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, he's an affectionate bean who needs protecting, kurokenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: College AU to kick off the week!!!!!Kuroo is finding it hard to settle into his new university after the first semester and is finding it hard to make new friends and balance school, training and sleep.Kenma worries about his boyfriend and visits to make make sure he is staying alive. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️





	Kuroken Week Day 1 - Varsity Blues

Kuroo could barely lift his feet of the worn floorboards of his dorm room as he trudged through the threshold, essentially letting everything from his hands drop unceremoniously to the ground. He shut his eyes, no longer able to avoid them drooping closed as he kicked off his shoes, adding them to the pile of things by the door. He swayed blindly as he dragged his way over to his bed, momentarily cracking one eyelid open enough to check that it was his bedspread that he was falling onto and not his roommates before eventually dropping onto it akin to how his book bag and volleyball bag had been discarded.

The tall athlete buried his face impossibly further into the depths of his soft covers, relishing in how much more comfortable they were then the ones he had originally been given by the school. They were insufferable which is why he had taken his current ones from his bed at home on his last visit. He could barely breathe as he prayed for his warm haven to swallow him whole and spit him out back in his old bedroom at his parents house; never to be seen again by anyone at the university.

It wasn’t that he regretted his choice of schools, or even going to university in the first place. He knew he was working towards his life ambitions and he was slowly achieving them; to Kuroo, it had always been perfect in theory. However the unfortunate reality was not all it cracked out to be in his mind. Balancing school, volleyball and a social life was harder than he thought. He never ran out of time or didn’t finish a task, and he certainly wasn’t failing. He had just severely underestimated how much of his energy it used, which has never once been an apprehension of his when going to the school as he had always had enough for himself and then some to spare for Kenma.

He was now constantly running low and living off coffees and energy drinks, which had previously been self forbidden in high school. Kuroo worked hard during the day, trained harder in the afternoon and evening and studied really hard after waking up early to do so. In actual fact, that had never been his gameplan and sleep was always a priority to Kuroo, but coming home this exhausted every night meant crashing as soon as he hit the pillow and studying in the morning over breakfast was the way to go.

Begrudgingly, Kuroo rolled out of his bed to pull off his shirt and pants before finding some presumably clean sweats of his on the floor that he pulled on before climbing back under his red duvet. He sighed as he shut his eyes again, retracing everything that had happened throughout the semester to figure out what had gone so wrong. He knew university would be a change from high school but he was barely passing these days and he needed to do well to stay there; Lord knows he could only get there on a scholarship and 60% won’t cut it. Everything was just so different and harder to adjust to than the boy had imagined. New classmates and professors, new timetable, new teammates and more importantly a new setter to sync with.

Kuroo quickly decided that not having Kenma around 24/7 was the thing that threw him off the most. The couple would hang out from dawn to dusk, not even having to talk sometimes. Kuroo had the best friend group last year, ones he still talked to over text often but the people here were different. He was less used to them and they were most definitely less used to him. On top of that they all seemed to know one other person there.

Kuroo’s train of thought was cut short by a blinding light shining into the dark room as the door opened, revealing his roommate who had just come home from a dinner he had briefly mentioned to him that morning. They made awkward eye contact as the other male waddled tipsily to their shared bathroom, mumbling a good night and closing the door. Kuroo rolled over to face the brick wall his bed was against. Photos of his friends hung up from the roof right down to the bricks inches from his face. He really did have a lot of friends; why had it been so hard to make new ones then? He pondered the subject before analyzing a conversation he had had with his lab partner a few days earlier.

She had asked if he was going to a dinner that night for a classmates birthday, to which he replied saying that he had no idea it was even on and he wasn’t that close with them or anyone going anyway. Actually, that must have been where his roommate had been, thought Kuroo. She had brought to his attention something that his roommate had also brushed on after a week of meeting.

Kuroo had been really excited to go to university, so he was really outgoing when introducing himself. He made a lot of good first impressions and was invited to all the right parties. It wasn’t until the semester had actually started and everyone settled that the parties dwindled and one night a few people that were in the same hall as him were round and everyone was chilling and drinking when his roommate returned and Kuroo welcomed him with a hug; something he had always done with his teammates at home.

His partner had been there that night too and she brought up that he was very open and casual with hugs and stuff like that which put a few people off. This didn’t offend Kuroo at all, only shock him. He was so used to greeting friends like that he must have not even noticed. Kuroo could only sigh again as he silently wished for things to become easier, and as he watched the shadow of his chest rising up and down on the wall from the moonlight, his prayers were seemingly answered when a notification on his phone pulled him from his trance.

He squinted from the light projecting from his phone but subconsciously smiled upon seeing it was a text message from the one person he needed to be with the most in that moment.

_____________

Kenma <3: hey, sorry it’s late but are you up.

all good if your are studying.

_____________

Kuroo knew it was important as his smaller boyfriend was actually writing full words instead of replacing them with letters, emojis or including horrendous intentional spelling errors.

_____________

Kuroo: of course kitten. What’s up?

Kenma <3: can’t sleep, miss you

Kuroo: Kitten…

I miss u too

Kenma <3: Do you any free time coming up where I can visit?

_____________

Kuroo struggled to form a reply. He wanted to see his boyfriend more then anything but between class, study and volleyball, he didn’t even had time to look after himself let alone accommodate for kenma and spend any quality time with him. He had been to a few of the school advisors about this, all of which would say the same thing.

‘School is a priority, Tetsurou-kun, you may need to cut out extra activities like volleyball club.’ They’d all recite as if reading off a script. Although he was still adjusting to the other teammates he still enjoyed playing alongside them and still loved volleyball. He never wanted to give it up, even if it wasn’t at Nekoma.

He realised that he hadn’t responded in five minutes to Kenma and began to get worked up. He could feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes, mind fuzzy with stress. He heard the shower in the bathroom turn off so he got up from his bed, clutching his phone so tight he was losing colour around his knuckles. He needed to see Kenma’s face, talk to him properly without being heard by anyone else. He grabbed his nekoma tracksuit jacket and almost ran down the hall into the cold night air. He was breathing heavily, pulling his mind away from the dangerously high pile of work on his desk that stood out teasingly as he had left.

_____________

Kuroo: I’m gonna ft u okay.

_____________

He sent the text quickly not even waiting for a response. Everything was building up inside him and he was itching to take off his jacket again as he felt too hot and annoyed in his own skin. He knew better than to catch a chill this close to mid terms but as soon as the phone against his chest stopped ringing and he brought it up to eye level to see Kenma’s face illuminated by whatever game his was playing on his Xbox it was if the world washed away and all the weight that was crushing him into the ground was lifted. He sat on a park bench and sighed, beaming at Kenma’s worried little expression.

“Are you okay?” He whispered into the phone.

Kuroo shook his head as the first tears spilt down his cheeks and over his still upturned lips. Kuroo let everything that had happened spill, from the gathering to volleyball, to classes to his lab partner. He spoke about the energy drinks that would probably give him a heart attack or a disease and how he sometimes wished they would.

The small teen sat and listened, pay attention to every word and detail, letting his boyfriend vent, trying to fathom a reasonable reply or justify for him how this could even happen. I mean, he liked Kuroo and everyone else liked Kuroo, he understood why these people were so different just as much as the other boy did. Sure he was used to Kuroo’s affectionate tendencies; even though he liked space and Kuroo resected that, Kenma was also used to everyone else being used to it even if they were on a different volleyball team. Maybe it was an athlete thing. Kenma listened to Kuroo for at least half an hour hopelessly trying to give advice. In the end Kenma just wanted to give him all of the hugs and touches that he had been deprived of recently and make sure he was eating and sleeping and acing tests, even if he spent less time on his own work, he was fine anyway, he just wanted to be able to fix everything, even if that was impossible.

“Kuroo, you need to take a break, you are going to burn out.” He regretted his words sounding so harsh but the statement was truthful and necessary. Kuroo just bowed his head.

“I can’t” he spoke defeated into the phone.

“I have lectures and classes to go to and on weekends there is left over work to get through. After midterms I’ll come home though, for a while too.”

Kenma had to refrain from getting frustrated at his response, he had to be the strong one at the moment. After composing himself and his thoughts he spoke calmer but still firm into the phone.

“No, you will hurt yourself by doing this, Okay. I finish early on Friday and I will take the train right up to you.” He promised.

“You have practice.”

“You are more important to me then a practice. I can skip it once and will still live… So should you or you might actually not.” He didn’t even left Kuroo finish.

“You not exactly changing my mind.” He retorted deadpanned.

“Kuroo, I’m worried about you. I’ll stay with you, you can take the weekend off from, sport and work too, I know you can catch up. It is important to relax and be healthy too, okay. I’ll leave Sunday night and we can just hang out for two days.”

Kenma was giddy at the thought. He hadn’t been to Kuroo’s uni yet. He was delighted to see a small smile return to his face for the first time since he broke down. He didn’t look like him when he wasn’t smiling. He was the most motivated he had ever been in his life to help Kuroo and was actually extremely excited about going. It was the first time he had felt extremely about anything. 

Kuroo pulled a reluctant expression, leaning his head back and groaning before leaning it on his shoulder and sighing. He mumbled a fine and Kenma almost leapt in his spot on his floor; almost.

So as promised , Friday afternoon just as Kuroo had finished his last class of the day, Kenma was there waiting for him shyly outside the front of the dorm quadrangle. He avoided eye contact with everyone who passed him, eying their feet as they entered their block. He looked so tiny compared to all of them even though he was only one year younger then most of them and it made the older boy’s heart swell. Contrary to what the third year had hoped, a growth spurt never really came in abundance for him and he only barely reached over 172cm. Kuroo found his height compared to the others hopelessly adorable and almost broke into a run as he rushed to meet his boyfriend.

“Kenma!” Kuroo chirped as he engulfed him into a bone crushing hug, lifting Kenma’s small frame completely off the ground; evidently already in a better mood at the mere presence of the highschooler.

“Kuroo, put me down!” Kenma whined into his shoulder, still taking in the scent that he had missed so much. They stood there beside the doorway to Kuroo’s dorm block for what seemed like an age, trapped in their embrace, unable to leave the instant feeling of safety and comfort they had felt through every fibre of their bodies the moment they touched.

Kuroo kissed Kenma on the top of his head to finally break the reunion. They took in each others features that had only been pixels on a screen for two months, not even speaking for a further protracted amount of time before Kenma broke the silence.

“How are you feeling? Was school good today?” He asked sweetly, genuine concern dripping in his tone.

“For some reason that I can’t quite pinpoint, today just got 1000 times better.” He smirked, laughing at Kenma hitting his chest lightly in retaliation.

“It was alright. No homework to take home so all I’ve got is the stuff on my desk.” He smiled down at his boyfriend.

“Good, so you can do that on Monday.” Kenma replied stubbornly, Kuroo just rolled his eyes before leaning their foreheads together.

Most people had cleared the area by now, only the occasional people left to make quick and curious glances towards the couple. Kuroo hadn’t exactly mentioned that he was in a relationship to anyone here and he didn’t expect that others would make that assumption either; but he brushed their stares off and took Kenma’s dainty hand, leading him out of the cold and wrapping his oversized hoodie-clad arms around his waist right up until they were at his door. He let them into the empty room and let go of his boyfriend so that he could get an impression of the room. He went over to his desk pushing away a fast food wrapper from his neat pile of paper as Kenma scanned the photo wall.

“Messy ass hell, so nothing really has changed.” He said bluntly.

“Hey!” Kuroo laughed throwing the wrapper at him, which he dodged effortlessly.

“Ok first we clean so you aren’t trying to learn in a dumpster-”

“Says you and your video game hoard.” Kuro cut him off.

“Archive.” Kenma corrected quietly, smoothing out some wrinkles in Kuroo’s duvet.

“Whatever.” Kuroo joked, feeling at ease in a conversation for the first time in forever.

“Then, we can cook the pasta I brought because you need to learn how,” Kenam continued, vaguely gesturing to a green reusable grocery bag he had dropped of by the door, “and then…”

“We sleep?” Kurro finished.

“We sleep.” Kenma smiled at his shoes, excited for the domestic evening they had planned.

They speedily cleaned Kuroo’s half of the room, changing sheets, dusting, throwing out civilisations of take away containers and making a pile of dirty clothes to put in Kuroo’s hamper only to find that it was full to the brim. Kenma had just rolled his eyes and shoved the pile into Kuroo’s hands while he picked up the hamper and nonchalantly walking out into the hall.

The pair spent the next hour and a half sitting on the floor of the blocks laundry room opposite each other playing a half hearted game of foot wrestles while catching up properly, talking about everything and nothing while they waited for the machine to finish.

“I don’t see how you guys aren’t better friends, you are both equally disgusting.” Kenma commented on his roommate judging him by the state of his side of the room.

“He is pretty chill and I wouldn’t mind hanging out, he just doesn’t think that…” Kuroo trailed off.

“I’m sure that’s not it. Yeah you hug, so what? That’s all! You are still a nice person.” Keman ranted.

“Thankyou.”

“If it helps, I think you are very funny.”

“It does.”

“Good.”

The two boys broke into a dumb laughter after that, enjoying their limited time together.

Later that night, Kuroo’s roommate came home with a few mates to find Kenma and Kuroo opening windows and fanning the smoke alarm with a tea towel.

“ I said to put water in it Kuroo, how do you not know that!” Kenma shouted over the alarm before realising that it had stopped right before he has spoken and that they were in fact not alone anymore. He fell silent instantly.

“Hey guys.” Kuroo said happily to the trio that had just entered. It turned out that they were there to figure out a plan for dinner. Kuroo was the one to point out that even with the burnt pasta out of the equation there would still be enough for everyone, and everyone appreciated the lesson.

The night turned into the five of the teens, even though Kenma didn’t say all too much, talking about professors and campus legends and actually bonding for the first time. There was another boy and girl alongside Akira, Kuroo’s roommate who were both in their first year Kenma eventually felt comfortable enough with the situation, him leaning into Kuroo on his bed while Akira sat on the floor and the others on his bed, to comment on how none of them knew how to cook something as simple as pasta.

He was surprised when they others actually found it funny and said that he should ‘so come to this uni next year and they can hang out heaps’.

The rest of the week was spent doing the exact one thing that Kuroo and Kenma had left on their list, sleep.

They woke up late Saturday morning to an empty room, tangled in each others limbs. They rolled around for the most part of the day before going to a cinema that night to see a new horror movie, an abandoned tradition since Kuroo had gone to university. They hung out with the others for a while on Sunday, escaping shortly after as they had less than a day left together and they did some more cuddling in Kuroo’s bed, making up for lost time.

Soft kisses to skin and lips still felt so familiar and good and it was as if this weekend was the energy drink that Kuroo had really needed. He needed his boyfriend as a sense of familiarity to settle properly and even as they kissed goodbye at the train station and as Kuroo walked back to his dorm alone, he didn’t even feel remotely tired. He didn’t know how long this would last so he rolled with it, going against kenma’s wishes and got a stack of work done Sunday night. Akira was long asleep before Kuroo hit lights out and he felt good about the rest of the semester to come.

Kenma continued to visit every so often and they put their lives on hold for a night to just refresh themselves. Life had finally fallen into a healthy rhythm for Kuroo and he was forever grateful to have Kenma by his side to swoop in and save the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks all for reading my first official kuroken fic I recently got into this ship after finishing Haikyuu and starting the manga and I am HYPED!!!1!!


End file.
